Look Me In The Eyes
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: Songfic to Look Me In The Eyes by the Jonas Brothers


**Here's a new one-shot. I've been having major writers block for my other stories, Bless The Broken Road, High School Musical: 15 Years Later, and Through Heaven's Eyes, if any of you have any ideas, feel free to PM me, or IM me, xLookMeInTheEyes, I'm always on!**

**Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimers: I Do Not own High School Musical, because if I did, Troy and Gabriella would have kissed at the end of the movie, or even on the balcony!**

Troy was sitting in his dorm room, the one that he shares with Chad at the University of New Mexico. He was thinking about his wonderful girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, the one that he's had since Junior year in High School, and they are now Seniors in college.

"Hey Troy, thinking about Gabi I see, finally gonna ask her to marry you?" his best friend asked, walking into the room.

"How do you know I'm thinking about Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Well, it's quite obvious that you're thinking about her. Whenever she's on your mind, you always have that exact same look of daze on your face, the one that you've had since you came back from the Ski Lodge Junior year." Chad said back, with a 'duh' tone.

"Well, you're right, I am thinking about Gabriella, and I am thinking about finally asking her to marry me. I already talked to her mom, and she approves, as well as my parents, so now the only thing is, when?" Troy replied to his friend.

Troy was getting ready to go pick up his girlfriend to go to the park. Tonight was the night, the night he was finally going to ask her to be his wife. He has been wanting to do this since they were in high school, but knew it was too soon.

"Ready Gabs?" he asked, noticing that her door was open.

"Yeah, just one second Troy," she answered from the bathroom.

When she walked out, Troy found that she looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow Gabi, you look amazing."

"Why thank you Troy, you don't look bad yourself," she replied giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

"Well," Troy started, "I was thinking we could have a nice walk around the park, sit down on our favorite bench and just watch the stars."

"Hm I really like that idea babe."

"Well, then let's get going."

As they were walking around the park, Troy stopped, as Gabriella heard soft music playing in the background.

Troy stopped her, and started to sing.

**If the heart is always searching**

**Can you ever find a home?**

**I've been looking for that someone**

**I can't make it on my own**

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you**

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**I find my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**How long will I be waiting to become a better man**

**Gonna tell you that I love you**

**In the best way that I can**

**I can't take a day without you here**

**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**I find my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**Everyday I start to realize**

**I can reach my tomorrow**

**I can hold my head up high**

**It's all because you're by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me   
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven   
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**

"Gabriella, I love you. Ever since the first time that I saw you, all those years ago at the Ski Lodge, I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. When I saw you walk into the room at East High, I knew that it was fate, and that I wasn't going to let you get away. You showed me that there was a whole different side of myself that I didn't even know that I had. After the Triple Win Day, everyone knew that the way the school was at that point, was the way that it should be. We have you to thank for all of that." Troy said as he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Gabi, will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box with the beautiful diamond ring inside (in profile).

"Of course I will Troy, I love you too!" Gabriella exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, and kissed him passionately.

It was the beginning of their forever.

**Well, there you go, I hope you liked it. The song is called 'Look Me In The Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers, it's a really great song! Please R&R Thanks**

**xBreaking Free13x**


End file.
